


Blood, Blood, Blood

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kankri goes trickster and fucks Cronus' shit up, M/M, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is not my intention to be fulsome, but I confess that I covet your skull.” -Arthur Conan Doyle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Celibacy was something Kankri Vantas valued over anything else.  He judged anyone that didn’t follow his lead; and no one did.  The mutant was alone in his decision, much to his disappointment.  He had only wanted the others to follow him, as he knew what he was doing.  Kankri knew right from wrong, as there was obviously a very distinct line.  If one were to cross it, he would drop them in a heartbeat, though he lacked one.

 

Living in the Dream Bubbles was almost unbearable for the Vantas.  No one listened to him.  Well, one troll did, but his intentions were clear as day: listen to Kankri’s rambles and get into his pants.  Yes, Cronus Ampora- a violet-blooded seadweller- wasn’t modest when it came to asking one out.  Despite the fact that Kankri had said no multiple times, the troll continued persisting.  Kankri was growing quite tired of it.

 

At the same time, and unbeknownst to the others, Kankri had secrets.  Many secrets.  He hadn’t been celibate before his untimely death.  In fact, he wanted his quadrants filled and even had his eye on a potential matesprit.  He would have at least  _ considered  _ Cronus as a moirail.  Unfortunately, the second Meenah dropped the bomb and the group was blown to bits, he threw everything to Hell.  Seeing his flush crush with someone else was the last straw.  Everyone had changed; including him.  

 

Still, he couldn’t lie to himself and say he was over everything, because he wasn’t.  His heart still yearned for his flush crush, and the pale feelings he had felt for Ampora had diminished before transferring themselves to a… blacker quadrant.  He would never say it, and even hated admitting it to himself, but his feelings were true, much as he tried to push them away.  There were times where he wanted to say ‘fuck it’ and ram his bulge right into Cronus’ nook and fuck the satisfied smirk right off his pathetic face.

 

But he held back.  He refused to let himself have such thoughts, and he refused to be caught  _ thinking  _ about it.  The mutant put all of his time and effort into judging others, nitpicking and consistently talking, never giving anyone else a break.

 

His constant search for triggers was what caught him out of his hive late in the night.  It was when most of his friends were out and about, doing unspeakable things with one another.  While they wouldn’t listen, he knew he could still talk.  One day, he would make all of them listen.

 

As he walked toward his flush crush, Latula’s, hive, his whited-out eyes landed on a book.  It was most definitely the strangest book he had ever laid eyes on.  Kankri’s thick brows furrowed as he took in the cover.  The outer layers were black, while the inside was an array of colors.  However, he noticed it didn’t have a title.  Kankri wondered if the book had something to do on blood castes and how silly or important they were.  Neither mattered much, as he knew he could criticize the interior no matter which side it found itself on.

 

The mutant bent down and took the book in his smooth gray hands, though as soon as he touched it, a feeling washed over him.  It was something he’d never felt in his life (or afterlife).  A sickening smile appeared on his face.  He felt so… alive!

 

The pain hit him next.  Kankri let out a gasp, falling to his knees as his head began pounding, making him want to wretch due to the excruciating nature of it.  He managed to hold himself back, clutching to the grass blindly as he endured the pain.  It was over at once, leaving him gasping into the ground, candy red tears welling in his empty eyes as the ghost of the pain haunted him.

 

His outfit felt… different, though.  Kankri lifted himself up, looking down.  He nearly fainted when he saw the new clothes he was dressed in.  Instead of his usual red turtleneck and black jeans, he was clad in a pink and purple turtleneck and pastel green leggings.

 

“ _ Oh. _ ”  His voice was soft and breathy, though light.

 

The feeling of being alive washed over him again, consuming his being.  His morals flew out the window as he did a pirouette off the handle.  He didn’t care about much, though he felt a need to be honest with everyone- all of his friends.  It wasn’t the honesty he was used to however.  He wanted to tell Latula how much he loved her, and Cronus how much he hated him.

  
The mutant froze at the thought of the violet-blooded seadweller.  Cronus.  A snarl appeared on Kankri’s face as he moved forward, revenge on his mind.  He would find Cronus and do what he had been thinking about for sweeps.  He would break his vow- and it was all Cronus’ fault.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Non-con

Many beings, trolls and humans alike, could say Cronus Ampora led a rather dull life.  He cared only about music and yearning to be a human, which most made fun of him for.  In fact, everyone he used to get along with before their untimely deaths now despised him.  The violet-blooded troll just couldn’t get over how things had changed.  Though, he supposed if he tilted his head and squinted his eyes he could  _ kind of  _ tell why everyone despised him so much.

 

Admittedly, Cronus was a bully and quite the attention whore when it came to others.  He needed the attention and yet, when it wasn’t given to him, he became rude and brash- throwing other’s feelings to the wind.  The only troll his guilt-trippy behavior ever worked on was one Kankri Vantas, and even then it still wasn’t enough to get into his pants.  Cronus was a good looking guy, though!  He wore black jeans and a white t-shirt, which was already breaking the norm for what trolls should have worn.  Not to mention, he was never seen without his human cigarette either dangling out of his mouth or behind his earfin.

Due to Cronus’ lack of friends, he usually found himself spending his nights alone, strumming at his guitar whilst sitting under a tree.  If Cronus Ampora was a pro at anything, it was pitying himself.  People could’ve walked by and taken notes if they so desired.  However, no one did, which made the sea troll even lonelier.

 

Though, Cronus always tried to find the silver lining in everything- and the silver lining that night whilst sitting under a tree was Kankri Vantas coming up to him with a shit-eating grin plastered to his face.  At first, the sea troll was excited, nearly jumping up himself, but as Kankri drew closer, Cronus grew concerned.

 

What in the fuck was he wearing?  Kankri wouldn’t have been caught dead in duds like that- losing a bet with Porrim or not.  He’d never seen the mutant smile so widely either.  Something more was obviously going on, and it was kind of freaking Cronus out.

 

He sat his guitar to the side before standing, brushing his jeans off.  “So, Kanny, what’s up with the new duds?”

 

“I figured it was time for a change, Cronus!”  The mutant exclaimed, the smile growing wider.  It looked as if his face were about to split in half because of it.

 

“Uh-huh.  And you felt the need to dye your hair, too?  What, did you visit Rufioh or something?”  Cronus asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he felt a pang of jealousy.  Why was it that Rufioh could get more than him?

 

Confusion crossed Kankri’s face as he brought a hand up and pulled a few strands of hair out of his scalp.  He then did a double-take, almost as if he couldn’t believe they were white instead of black.  Yeah, something was definitely going on.

 

“No, actually.  I suppose I just got in touch with myself.  I feel so alive, Cronus!  Do you feel alive?”  Kankri asked, the confusion disappearing from his face as the smile returned.

 

“Uhm, not really.  I mean, we are dead, Kankri.”  Cronus couldn’t lie, Kankri was definitely freaking him out a little.  No, more than a little, actually.

 

“Oh, that’s not what I mean at all, Cronus!”  Kankri puffed out a sigh before resting his hands on his hips.  “Have you ever thought about revenge?”

 

“Woah, what?  Where in the fuck did that come from?”  Cronus asked, his empty eyes widening. 

 

“I’m just standing in front of you and the hatred keeps growing.  I feel like I’ve been given a chance.”  The smile on the mutant’s face fell as his eyes narrowed.

 

Cronus took a few steps back.  “Oh yeah?  A chance to what?”

 

“To get back at you, of course!  It’s  _ your  _ fault that I broke my vow, it’s  _ you _ that has constantly been a thorn in my side.  So you know what?  I’m going to give you want you want.  Maybe then, you’ll leave me alone.  I’ve been given a chance to  _ ruin you _ , Cronus Ampora.”

 

Before Cronus could be given a chance to truly react, Kankri had moved, jumping on top of him.  The both of them toppled over, the breath being knocked out of the seadweller when his back hit the ground.  Kankri dug his blunt claws into Cronus’ chest as the wide grin returned to his face.

 

“I’m going to enjoy every second of this, Ampora.  Every  _ fucking  _ second,” he hissed, pushing outward.  A ripping sound could be heard as Cronus’ shirt split down the middle, though violet blood bloomed from Kankri’s nails.

 

Cronus himself hissed in pain.  He was rendered speechless, unsure of what to do in the situation he’d found him in.  Yes, he had wanted to get into Kankri’s pants, but not like this.

 

“Wait, wait.  I’m sorry, okay?  You don’t need to do this.  I’ll leave you alone, I promise!”  Cronus said quickly as Kankri’s hands traveled downward.

 

The mutant chuckled softly.  “Do you really think an apology will make me stop?  Do you really think  _ you leaving me alone  _ will make me stop?  You’re absolutely pathetic, Cronus.”  He then dug his claws in once more, watching as the tips disappeared into Cronus’ skin.  He then dragged them downward, bringing his head down as the blood reached the surface.  He lapped at the violet liquid, taking it all in before looking up at the other.  “I’m going to savor this.”

 

It was then that Cronus began wriggling, desperate to get away.  However, Kankri wasn’t exactly light, plus the seadweller hadn’t gathered his strength.  For a split second, he was terrified he was going into shock.  Part of him wished he would pass out so he didn’t have to deal with the pain and seeing Kankri doing what he was to him.

 

Kankri moved his hands downward further, his smooth fingers hitting the hem of Cronus’ jeans.  A smirk appeared on the mutant’s lips as he swiftly unbuttoned them, pulling them down Cronus’ thighs with little difficulty.  “You should be thanking me for this, Cronus,” he purred.

 

The seadweller felt tears gather in his eyes, though bit his bottom lip with shark-like teeth to keep them from spilling.  He didn’t want this.  Cronus had always pictured sex with Kankri, but the scenario playing out was never what he imagined.  Plus, he’d gotten used to the idea that the mutant was celibate.  As much as it annoyed him, he was willing to move past it.  At least, he thought he was.

 

The mutant pulled his green leggings down slightly, releasing his bulge.  It was red and twisting around itself, trying to find  _ something  _ to fuck.  Cronus quickly closed his legs, not ready for that.

 

“Kanny, we can talk about this.  Do anything else to me, just not this, okay?”  Cronus whined, clutching the ground beneath his fingers.

 

“But, Cronus, you were always so ready.  What’s stopping you now?”  Kankri purred, leaning forward.

 

“I… don’t know.  You’re really freaking me out.  Just- stop, okay?”  Cronus asked, trying to keep his deep voice from wavering.  He hoped someone would come across them, though he doubted they’d actually do anything.  In all actuality, whomever came across them would probably cheer Kankri on.

 

Kankri moved even closer, only stopping when the tips of their noses touched.  “No.”  Without another word, the mutant forcibly spread Cronus’ legs and slammed his bulge in his nook.

 

Cronus cried out in pain, his back arching off the ground as he tried to get away from the other.  He wanted Kankri  _ out of him. _  The mutant, on the other hand, moaned in pleasure.  He didn’t give Cronus a chance to get used to the appendage inside of him and instead began thrusting roughly, already losing control of him.

 

“Ah,  _ fuck _ ,” Kankri moaned as he moved, gripping Cronus’ thighs and lifting his legs up to grant him better access.

 

Cronus tipped his head back, his claws gripping the ground as he tried to will away the pain and find  _ some  _ sort of pleasure.  Unfortunately, all that came to him was fear and pain.  He couldn’t feel anything good coming from what was happening.  He couldn’t get away, and he couldn’t say anything that would get through to the other.  Cronus was trapped.

 

Lost in thought, the seadweller almost didn’t feel Kankri’s hand around his throat; though when he did, he was jolted out of his head.  Before he could even consider fighting back, the mutant tightened his hand, cutting off Cronus’ breath.

 

Kankri stared down at him, a smile still present on his face.  His other hand found their way to Cronus’ grub scars, clawing at them.  The violet-blood tried screaming in pain, but only a hoarse moan escaped his lips.  He couldn’t breathe.  All he could feel was pain, and all he could see was Kankri staring down at him, a look of absolute pleasure on his face.

  
The edges of Cronus’ vision began to blacken, signalling the fact that he was close to passing out.  The last thing he heard before he was taken over the edge was Kankri moaning, “Fuck you, Cronus Ampora.” 


	3. Chapter Three

Kankri awoke with a start, his head pounding, causing his vision to become blurry quickly. He looked around his surroundings, noticing a tall tree to his left and grass beneath his body. The mutant rubbed at his head as he stood up, wobbling slightly.  
  
He wasn’t sure what had… _Yes, he did_. He remembered everything. Cronus. Oh God, what had he done? Kankri looked around frantically, finding Cronus lying underneath the tree, still unconscious.  
  
“Cronus!” Kankri called, moving forward a little too quickly. He was overcome with dizziness, sinking to his knees and groaning loudly. While he knew walking wouldn’t work, he figured crawling would.  
  
Once the mutant reached his friend- were they still friends? Could he even classify them as friends after what he did?- he began shaking the seadweller roughly, trying to get him up. Cronus’s slicked back hair was sticking up every which way. Dried violet blood covered his body in thick patches. The worst part of it all? He was nude.  
  
Tears filled Kankri’s eyes as he looked at what he’d done. He hadn’t wanted to act on it, something just possessed him to. _The book_. Everything started with that ridiculous book. It made his brain foggy, it made him more honest- it made him carry out things he only thought of doing in his mind.  
  
A low groan from the troll beneath him dragged Kankri from his thoughts. He looked down, gripping at Cronus’s torn, blood-covered sleeve. The mutant didn’t dare say anything. The last thing he needed was Cronus freaking out on him, though he didn’t realize that the seadweller would remember everything as well.  
  
The second Cronus’s empty white eyes opened and landed on Kankri, a look of horror crossed his features as he backed away quickly, a look of fear and agony crossing his features. The mutant could _feel_ the fear radiating off of him.  
  
“St-stay away from me, Kankri,” Cronus hissed, though there wasn’t an ounce of anger in his voice. Violet tears began pouring down his cheeks as his bottom lip quivered.  
  
“Cronus, please, let me explain-” Kankri began, at least trying to right his wrongs.  
  
“No! Do you really think that after everything that happened I would actually let you justify your actions? They spoke loud and clear, by the way. I made you break your vow; I broke your celibacy, right?” he spat, inching further and further away from the troll in the red sweater.  
  
“At least let me apologize. I didn’t want this to happen, Cronus. Did I think about it? Yes, of course, but I would never have actually followed through. I found this book that took away my common sense. I wasn’t in my right mind; you have to believe me!” Kankri practically yelled, trying to follow the seadweller.  
  
Cronus looked away, trying to wipe away the tears that he thought made him weak. “Leave me alone, Kankri. I don’t care what happened; you still did what you did. I will  _never_   forgive you, so go back to being your old self, because you’re all you’ve got.” The seadweller then stood up, wobbling on his feet slightly before gaining control of himself. Before he could walk away, he looked back at the broken mutant, still on his knees, candy red tears pouring down his own gray cheeks. “Don’t ever expect to see me again, Kankri.”  
  
And then he was gone, leaving Kankri alone, left to deal with his thoughts and emotions; forever alone in the Dream Bubbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin. Tbh, I think the ending felt too sudden, but I personally couldn't see Cronus forgiving Kankri, so ye. Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
